


Something's wrong

by Vivichan10



Series: Rizzoli&Isles- english [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Established Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli-centric, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10
Summary: Jane is pregnant and suddenly she feels a strange sensation in her belly. Worried, she hurry to the morgue to see Maura her fiancée.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: Rizzoli&Isles- english [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177625
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Something's wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quelque chose ne va pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635092) by [Vivichan10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10). 



> Hi!
> 
> Please enjoy this short one shot I wrote after re-watching a Grey's Anatomy episode. I though this scene would be really cute between Maura and Jane.   
> I'm sorry if my english is not perfect, I'm french and I'm really trying I swear.
> 
> Enjoy! *-*

Jane Rizzoli had had a pretty normal day to say the least. Excessively banal ... She had taken the shift in the early hours of the morning, but hadn't done much except paperwork. Time had passed with cruel slowness, but it was all right like that.

In her condition, she could not ask for more, it was already a chance to still be able to work. She had just entered her twentieth week of pregnancy and had not been able to protest when she was assigned to her desk rather than in the field. Fortunately, between two reports she could always go down to the morgue to steal a kiss from Maura, her fiancée.

Anyway, the day had run its course and Jane was now savoring a bear's paw powdered with icing sugar. She only regretted one thing: not being able to deep it in coffee. But Maura would have gone so far as to destroy all the coffee machines if she hadn't agreed to quit the caffeine on her own... Suddenly a strange sensation in her stomach stopped her between two bites. She had never felt this and immediately she put a hand on her round belly. The same feeling again, like a flutter. She shrugged in her chair and it was immediately noticed by her colleagues. Frankie looked up from his own report, visibly worried about his sister's strange behavior.

“Janie? Everything’s fine?”

“Yeah, yes… mind your own business and do your job or I will send you back to traffic” she said smiling to reassure him.

But the truth was that she wasn’t sure that everything was indeed fine. What if there was a problem? What if the baby came too early and that what she had just felt was a contraction?

Panicked, she stood up trying to act natural and taking small breaths she walked to the nearest elevator shouting to her team: “I’m going to the morgue. I’m afraid Maura will start talking to her corpses if I don’t go down there. Who knows, she might end up finding their conversation more enjoyable than mine.” As soon as the elevator door closed she began to hyper-ventilate and started to walk in circles in the small space. “I forbid you to come out now, fetus. You hear me?! You’re supposed to stay in there for another twenty weeks and your mother and I have not yet chosen your name, nor painted your room and also… and also, Mummy Maura has not yet emptied enough baby shops and I, I haven’t decided yet if we should buy an extra stroller for jogging or if the other two we have at home are enough…”

If she could have run, she would have run to the morgue, but in order not to make the situation worse, she just walked very quickly in search of her fiancée.   
Maura wasn’t in her office or in the lab, so she had to be autopsying a body.

Normally Jane would have called her to come down the hall, as she had been unable to come in there without feeling nauseous from the start of her pregnancy, but today was another matter. She opened the two swinging doors wide and entered, looking for the Doctor Isles. The young woman was back to the door, leaning over a body and focused on making regular stitches on it. Hearing the familiar footsteps of her teammate, she smiled and said:

“Honey, you need to find an occupation. You already came here ten times today.”

“Something’s wrong with the baby! You have to auscultate me.”

Maura dropped her needle and thread without hesitation and hurried to Jane.

“What happened?”

“I have a weird feeling in my belly!” She said, her tears finally streaming down her face now that she was with Maura and could let them out.

“Okay.. let me see. Come to my office.” She took the brunette’s hand in hers tenderly and trying not to panic herself and keep her thoughts clear she led her into her office. When they got there, she helped Jane sit on the sofa and pulled up her shirt. “What happened? Did you fall or something?”  _ Oops! She wasn’t good at not looking panicked. _ Moreover Jane must have noticed it because her tears redoubled as she explained between two sobs:

“No, no… I did not fall down… I just have this strange flutter in my belly. It’s not normal, something must be wrong with the baby. What if I did something wrong…? What if… Oh my God, what if I’m about to lose the baby?”

“Jane… shh… breathe” Maura whispered, taken aback by the uncontrollable flow of words from the policewoman. She stroked her cheek gently, and with all the calm she was capable of she continued “Okay, okay… show me where you feel that flutter.”

The inspector anchored her eyes in those of her companion and inhaled a great breath of air to relax and to be able to show her precisely the place where she felt this said sensation. She then grabbed her hand and rested it on her round stomach. And then, Maura had the complete opposite reaction to what she expected: Maura laughed. The laugh that she loved so much. The coroner cupped her face in her hands and said:

“Oh honey… the baby is fine! Don’t worry.”

“The baby is… fine?”

“Yes, everything is fine. Really fine. A recent study has proven that in order to develop strong bones and cartilage there are molecular interactions that guide cells and tissues to build the skeleton properly. These molecular interactions are boosted by…”

“Maura! Maura, please stop with the scientific stuff and just tell me what’s going on in english!”

“I’m getting there! What was I saying… yes! These interactions are boosted by movement… so the baby moves to strengthen its bones. The feeling you have, Jane, is the baby kicking. Nothing more natural than that!”

“Baby’s kicking?”

“Yes.”

Jane Rizzoli had never felt such fear and then such a sudden relief and joy than she felt now. She intertwined her fingers with Maura’s which were still resting on her stomach and they remained thus silently smiling with each new baby’s stroke.

Maura articulated a silent I love you to which Jane responded by a kiss on her cheek.

“Now that the baby is moving, I bet my mother will stay next to me like a seashell on its rock. As if I didn’t already see her enough every day…” laughed the policewoman.

“Or… we can keep the secret just to ourselves for a week or two…”

“Maura, you better than no one should know that my mother always ends up knowing everything. She’s going to use her grandmother Maria Magdalena’s palm reading technique on you again and she’ll know it in a second.”

“ _ Et non dico mendacium quaestiones… _ don’t ask me questions and I won’t tell lies…”

“Exactly! You know, at the end of the day she always gets what she wants…”

Jane kissed Maura tenderly and the two young women burst into laughter. All the fear having evapored, they contented themselves with a few more minutes on the couch before Maura had to return to her autopsy and Jane to her paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> Hope you like it! I would really enjoy to read your comments to improve!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
